The present invention relates to a drive device and a power supply system and relates to, for example, a technique of controlling on/off of a power transistor in a system such as an inverter and a switching power supply.
For example, in non-patent literature 1, as the configuration of an active gate driver, the configuration of an open loop type and the configuration of an analog feedback type are described. In the former configuration, the charge/discharge period of a gate is preliminarily divided to a plurality of intervals, and the gate is driven in a state where the length of each of the intervals and charge/discharge current in each of the intervals are fixedly determined. In the latter configuration, an error between an observation result of di/dt or dv/dt and a target value is reflected in an analog amplifier at high speed, and the gate is driven by the analog amplifier.